100 Theme Challenge
by Kurogato14
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge by: Maristela Fressia. Protagonist: Sakura Haruno. No specific genre. Because I needed to do this : R&R ;
1. Love

So, I changed the original chapter for this one. But dont worry, it will be in the "Wedding" Theme. (52 xD)  
Hope you like this more than the original :/

* * *

Love is the feeling most of the teenagers experiment. They see a good looking person, have crush on him/her and then, they can't stop thinking of them.

That's what Sakura feels for a certain guy. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura would always wake up and look at the picture she had of him. She blushes and starts giggling.

She would comb her long pink hair more than usual, but her red bow and her dress of the same color, her black shorts and blue sandals.

"Perfect" She whispered while smiling to herself on the mirror. Her green eyes were shining as she eagerly wanted to go to school.

Love was her fuel since she saw Sasuke.


	2. Light

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" I heard a crying voice calling my name.

I didn't remember a thing, what could happen when I was unconscious? Was I in a coma? Or am I dead and an angel is waking me up?

No, it couldn't be. This isn't my time to leave, to give up. There was lots of things I needed to do before I leave, I just can't lay down in the floor, stop breathing just because I wasn't strong enough to stay alive.

That's not how I will end!

I slowly opened my eyes, there was a faint light illuminating the room, but I managed to see who was my savior.

Naruto.

It was him…it was always him.

Just in this seconds, I saw him how happy he was, seeing me alive. He let tears go down his cheeks while he hugged me.

"Thanks God, Sakura…" He cried. I hugged him back. "Thanks God you're alive"

And then…he's one of the reasons I wouldn't leave. Because he was my friend, my brother…Because he was always there, taking care of me. Watching me in the night, scaring the nightmares from me…

Because he was my light, and I would fight for him, so he would never go out.


	3. Dark

"I'm totally not going!" Sakura yelled, Ino started laughing. "I hate horror movies in your house" She responded. Hinata started nodding, she was right in one point.

"Sakura, don't worry, It's not going to be a big deal, it's more comedy than horror" Ino tried changing her mind by lying, of course it was going to be horror! Ino was known for liking horror movies. "If you don't like it, I can take you home"

"…" Sakura didn't say anything, she just stared at Ino's blue eyes and then nodded.

Sakura and Hinata opened the door of Ino's car and entered. They both sat together on the back, and stared through the windows, looking at the street.

A few minutes later, they were already in the blonde's house, putting their pajamas and getting ready for the movie.

"Hey! I got popcorn and some sodas! Let's sit in the couch and start the movie!"

Sakura didn't like it, she was sitting next to Hinata and they were both trembling, hugging each other while covering their eyes. Ino was laughing, she LOVED it when they were scared.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Sakura screamed. Hinata was trembling harder than before, she wanted to call Naruto to pick her up, but was too afraid to look for her bag, which was in the darkest point of the room.

"Don't worry Sakura! It's all fake, is not like the lights are going out or some—" Ino didn't finish, when the light went off!

"AAAH!" Sakura and Hinata screamed, hugging Ino. "INO! I HATE YOU!" Sakura yelled. "YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!"

Ino was scared also; the lights were off, when they were watching a horror movie, coincidence? She didn't think so. Ino stand up and went to the kitchen, looking for some candles to light up the room.

"I hate the dark! I hate darkness, I hate it!" Sakura whispered to herself, but loud enough for Hinata to hear. "Dark is the worst thing that could ever exist!"

Ino quickly came back, she didn't want to go out and check if the light cables were alright, she decided to do it tomorrow.

"We should go to sleep, then" The pink haired and the white eyed nodded, standing up and walking behind her. But Sakura sensed something, like someone was watching her. She turned and saw nothing, just the dark.

Or that's what she thought.

* * *

This looked more like a Horror theme! I wanted to do this, every time I heard the "Dark" Theme, I just imagined this...Oh God, I'm evil xD

For each review you let, a kitten come's from a rainbow :D!


	4. Seeking Solace

Here's the 4th theme, I think I'm making them so depressing :A but really, that's all the ideas I have.  
Sorry for being late on updating, I'm having a really bad time for inspiration. Oh well, hope you like it...and please review ;A; It means allot for me, I would really appreciate it.

* * *

Sakura was sitting, staring blankly at the floor.

It's been a long time since Sasuke left Konoha, in exchange for power, he went with Orochimaru. She thought she had everything under control; she thought he would stay forever, like he would magically forget his proposals in life and forgive Itachi.

She and Naruto knew it perfectly, no matter how many times they tried to distract him; his mind would always come back to Itachi.

The wind started blowing harder than before, the sound of leafs moving made Sakura feel worse. It all reminded her about that last night, how she confessed her love for him and how he didn't answer. How she begged Naruto to bring him back and failed. How she decided to become stronger and becoming Tsunade's apprentice.

She wasn't feeling anything anymore. She was staring at the tree as Naruto appeared in front of her. They both stared for some seconds. And she, without knowing, let her tears fall.

Naruto walked towards her, sitting next to her and placing his hand around her body, hugging her. Sakura felt into Naruto's chest and sobbed.

Sakura was seeking solace, and Naruto had his arms wide open for her.

* * *

Here you have it! I hope you liked it, I wish the themes go well with the things I write. I might edit the one's I already uploaded lol.

Reviews are -gladly- accepted.


	5. Break Away

2 in one day :D! It's the lucky day~  
Really, I wish I could have reviews, please ;A; like...which theme do you want to read? Or which one was the best from the ones I already uploaded.  
You can also check my 'serious' fanfic, called 'Left 4 Dead' (I know I know...I dont have any other name :A I'm lame ;A;) s/8495350/1/Left-4-Dead  
Well, enjoy and leave reviews ;)

* * *

"I can't believe some stupid jutsu got us like this" Sakura muttered under her breath. Naruto seemed to enjoy the situation. Their hands united thanks by some handcuffs "If only you didn't interfere, we would be free!" She struggled to get out, but failed miserably. Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled.

Sakura was thinking hard. Where could Kakashi and Sasuke be? She didn't believe they left them there, like expecting them to free themselves…

Exactly!

Sakura came with this idea: If she concentrated enough chakra on her hands, maybe she could break the handcuffs, and free herself, and Naruto, of course.

So she began concentrating. As hard as she could, sending her chakra to her hands.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Naruto said with his cringing voice.

"Ah! You made me lose concentration, baka!" She yelled. Naruto was intimidated by her mood. His lips went onto a line, quiet.

Sakura once again started to concentrate her chakra in her hands, maybe if she asked Naruto to do the same thing, it would be easier.

"Naru…" She whispered, but before she could finish, he was already sleeping! "How imprudent of you!" She said, but he didn't seem to hear. Taking all the chakra to her hands, she moved her hands to the handcuffs, breaking them! She sat up quickly, letting Naruto fall and hit his back. He woke up.

"S-sakura-chan! You freed us!" He's mouth draw huge smile, from ear to ear. She sighed.

"Yeah yeah, we made a 'break away' but where's Sasuke and Kakashi?" The pink-haired asked. Naruto made a face 'I don't know' could be read in the expression.

"Well, that will be later, we need to find the exit now"

Naruto and Sakura ran towards the door, opening it, prepared for any danger that could come.

* * *

I think it's all for today, dont forget to review :D  
See you next time, awesome readers~


	6. Innocence

Sakura's parents are here, so, if you had heard about Road To Ninja, you might know who they are. (Haven't watched the movie xD)  
Thanks to Katara-Hatake for lovely reviews :D

* * *

A young Sakura was sitting next to her mom, enjoying the fireworks. Mebuki was holding her hand as they watched them, it was a very dark night and the colors would look wonderful on the sky.

"Sakura-chan, is there something you want before leaving?" Mebuki asked to her daughter, she turned her head to see her; she shook her head saying 'no'

Mebuki smiled at her. The fireworks didn't last long and then they had to go. Sakura was jumping in excitement; she was young and innocent. The festival was one of those reasons Mebuki didn't want Sakura to 'grow' into the adult's world, she wasn't ready.

"Mebuki" Kizashi arrived suddenly, Sakura smiled and hugged him. Kizashi smiled back, but then made a sad face and turned to Mebuki. "There's something…" He whispered to her ear, she was surprised and quickly acted. She took Sakura back home, not letting her go out. Even though she asked, Mebuki would lie and tell her everything was right, that her father was just doing some errands, he would come soon.

Because she was too innocent to understand the darkness of the world.


	7. Breathe Again

Another theme! I hope you like this one, I try to add more comedy than serious stuff xD  
Enjoy :D

* * *

Hinata, Ino and Sakura were sitting on ground under the shadow of a tree. They had the day free of ninja duty, but boring as hell.

They just watched the people walk, the clouds moving, and the birds that occasionally stopped by.

"I'm so bored!" Ino sighed; she lay in the ground, putting her hands behind her head, resting on them. "I'm so bored I could kill!"

"It's not nice to say that, Ino-chan!" Hinata whispered. "But if you put it that way…you are right"

"Hey I know! We can do a contest! Like, who can hold their breath?" Sakura jumped in horror. Ino sat in front of Sakura and Hinata, staring at their eyes. "Hinata, you will be the judge, ok?"

"F-fine!" She nodded, blushing. Hinata looked at Sakura, the pink haired knew what to do. "Ok…1, 2…3!"

Ino and Sakura stopped breathing. They were staring at each other, deeply. Ino didn't make any sound, no whining, and no nothing. Instead, Sakura was now looking at the floor, later to the sides and then to the sky. Her face was slowly changing color, from her normal peach-color skin, to a green and finally to blue.

Hinata was mentally counting, but after seeing the color of their faces, she stopped thinking on numbers and more in actions.

"Sakura! Ino! Breathe! Breathe again!" She yelled, shaking them with her hands.

Sakura and Ino gasped and took a deep breath. Panting, Ino started laughing.

"Guess nobody won" Ino smiled.

"How can you be so happy?" Sakura asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, at least it wasn't under water, which would be worse" Hinata sighed, relieved.

"So, how much time did we hold our breath?"

"Uh…I don't know I stopped at 26" Hinata blushed, looking away.

"Hinata!" Ino whined, letting a childish pout draw in her face "Oh well, I guess it will be next time!"

"Hell no!" Sakura and Hinata gasped. Ino laughed.

* * *

Did you like it? You can tell me by a review :D!  
(Ok...failure xD)  
All reviews are accepted :D


End file.
